


【A柚/AU】花

by ZEROCHOPIN



Category: Figure Skating - Fandom
Genre: First Love, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 16:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8807638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZEROCHOPIN/pseuds/ZEROCHOPIN
Summary: 这一年京都大道旁的樱花开的比往年都要早，也许这是因为你回来了。-------------------------------------花Aldrich Robinson＆Yuzuru Hanyu|奥德里奇•罗宾森＆羽生结弦|•原创攻•半AU•Yuzu对酒精不过敏 笔/越无长处-------------------------------------





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 。

这一年京都大道旁的樱花开的比往年都要早，也许这是因为你回来了。

00

他从入口顺着红毯走到冰场中央，这是太过熟悉的场景，耳边和着掌声所播放的音乐不知道在哪儿听过。

但他知道的。

这比任何一次都欣喜若狂。荣耀，军旗，或者梦想。

“我和你说啊，你无论变成什么样都是那个你，你明白吗？”

“嗯。”

他看着从刚刚他站过的位置一步步走来的他，笑起来的弧度似乎改变了很多。是无法再现的表情，不知道是灯光还是自己本身的缘故，比起衣服上的水钻还是他眼睛里的光点更亮些。话筒那边传来广播的回音散落在四周，他抬起头正好对上他的视线。

“你所散发的气息我真切的感受到了。”

——是花的香气呢。

 

\-------------------------------------  
花

Aldrich Robinson＆Yuzuru Hanyu  
|奥德里奇•罗宾森＆羽生结弦|

•原创攻  
•半AU  
•Yuzu对酒精不过敏

 

笔/越无长处  
\-------------------------------------

 

01

 

“恭喜啊。”

羽生结弦稍稍把脖颈朝后仰了仰，刚刚过猛消耗的力气直到表演完全结束才清晰的感受到。从分数出现的瞬间就控制不住的表情露出了许久不见的全然欣喜。

他对着镜头熟悉的勾起嘴角，眼睛眯起来倒也充满了孩子气。

分不清是谁开始的道贺，从站起身就不断出现或长或短的语段。脚伤比一个月前稍微好了些，但长时间的训练过后还是有着隐约的疼痛。他对着最后一台摄像机露出微笑后钻进了回休息酒店的轿车里。

靠右边的后座，穿着的黑色的队服袖口被他搓起几厘米露出一截胳膊。羽生结弦用手稍微的理了理沾着不知道是汗水还是发胶的头发，右手伸到包里拿出耳机戴上。

难得换了一个除比赛曲目外的舒缓乐曲，波兰伟大钢琴家的乐曲从左耳泄出。那双眼睛睁开又闭上，飞速滑过的路灯颜色看不太清楚，车窗外一片带着细小光晕的夜空。

 

“冰舞排练前后的时间你可以自己支配。”

Brian摊了摊手，在离开前的轻松神情也明显是对此次比赛的发挥给予赞许。他真的一点也不担心，毕竟他相信这个年轻的日本男孩比他现阶段带过的任何一位徒弟都有时间观念。

男孩在回了OK之后就背过身去朝着反方向迈步而去，耳机里的音乐从车上下来一直没停，这首曲子放完顺着设定的列表循环又开始播放是新的一首，走廊上的灯光比大厅略带昏暗了，环顾四周倒也没见一个人。

羽生结弦靠在自己房间的门口有些发懵。一群难得比自己年少的选手们，冰场划过的冷气似乎还黏在睫毛上。说是兴奋还真的占很大的部分，他把目标定在了自己身上，只是现在还不算是他满意的模样。

心脏的跳动刚刚才平复下来。羽生结弦把手伸到裤子口袋里，本该存在的电子卡连个棱角都消失不见。他偏了偏头算是明白了自己的处境，四周暖气开的十足，他就站在门口想要等待下一个出现的人去借一会手机给刚刚离开不久的教练打个电话。

但似乎是真的很高兴呢。

从半年前的受伤开始到现在的上冰比赛跳出几个完美的4lo，过去的画面像是电影放映般的慢动作镜头，这个称之故乡的东洋岛国刚刚步入冬季。仙台前几天下了一场大雪，他在异国他乡听着熟悉的语言在电视上念叨着自己最想知道的事情。

这真的是过分奇妙的感觉了吧。

 

欢呼的长夜来临了，挂钟显示的时间是22:00整。

羽生结弦走进靠着角落的座位坐下，棕褐色的窗帘正好盖住了落地窗的玻璃，整个店内只有吧台顶端的吊灯发出较为舒服的白光，休息日的人似乎比往常多了一倍。

把自由支配时间和没带房门钥匙组合在一起就变成了自己找个地方稍作休息。他在走出酒店大厅的时候终于想起了临离开赛场前队友和他念叨要出去喝酒庆祝的消息。

怪不得等不到人呢。

他皱了皱眉稍有些不平衡的想着。

进店之前在大街上闲逛，穿着日本队队服太过显眼就和拿出件米色大衣的行李箱一并放到前台。大衣没扣扣子，黑色的格子围巾戴上堵住了大半张脸，只留下他那双眼尾微翘的丹凤眼轻轻眯起。

“一杯橙汁。”

是稍微有些怪异的英语发音。把大衣脱下后却没有解围巾，羽生结弦有些微翘的发丝少部分蹭着脸颊的弧度。穿着白衬衫黑马甲的调酒师狐疑的看了面前的东方年轻人一眼，顶灯散落下的小部分光亮全部在他的头顶，只穿着黑色的低领卫衣却能很清楚的看清身材的较好。

出声确认过后才去拿着调好的果汁倒到玻璃杯里，羽生结弦在感受到热后又把脸上的围巾取下，红或黄甚至更多颜色的灯光不断的旋转，带着金属节奏的乐曲响起一声又一声的鼓点。

 

他背对着狂舞的人群，整个身体被唯一柔软的灯光照着，奇特又格格不入。

“Hey， beautiful oriental boy.”

羽生结弦单手握着玻璃杯抬起头来，不知道什么时候围上来的，一群似乎是长期混迹在夜店的欧洲人形成的怪圈。为首的金发男人语气轻佻，紫色的衬衫扯开三个扣子，下巴上还有没刮完的青色胡渣。他的目光毫不顾忌的打量着面前的男孩。从头顶到唇线再到脖颈，羽生结弦盯着这份传来的炽热视线，没有做声。

 

“Oh，你们瞧瞧，我本来想约他来加入我们的游戏。没想到啊，这地方居然还有这么嫩的人来。”

金发瞅到那杯橙汁然后转了转他的深蓝色眼睛。哄笑声响起，狐朋狗友的应和如潮水般呈现。

“喂，小鬼，这可不是你这样未成年的来的地方呀，快回家找妈妈吃饭吧哈哈哈。”

“别急着吓跑人家啊，这张脸我喜欢。要不，来陪我们玩玩咯。”

“喂喂，你也太重口了吧，这是男孩子啊哈哈哈虽然长得蛮可爱的。”

如果不是眼前这些人带有明显戏谑的说辞，他还真的差点忘了自己走进的是个中心大道上颇为有名的Bar。羽生结弦白皙的面庞因为店内的暖气而泛起带粉的红晕，从喉咙发出的啧声没被人觉察到，他稍扬起玻璃杯轻抿一口其中的果汁然后放到吧台上，发出轻微的砰声。

他的眼睛清澈，在灯光照到的某个瞬间却似乎深不见底，原本打算勾起嘴角的刻意表情让他笑起来眼睛轻轻的眯起。

“玩够了就散开吧，你们吓到他了。”

声音从右前方发出，由于穿着黑色的衬衫和长裤，以至于给人一种潜藏在黑暗中的假象。金发大大的哦了一声露出了可以称得上是扭曲的笑容，也许是本身脸的缘故，他双颊上的肉随着扯开的弧度而挤在一起。

“你谁啊你，在我们T哥的地盘上动手。”

总有那么几个心急的人借着别人威风摆出一副嘲弄的姿态去面对一切外来者，在拐角处喝酒的年轻人以及跳舞的零星几人闻声回头，重金属乐还没到尽头，羽生结弦收回刚刚自己摆出的表情，打算张出自卫的利爪时却被人不知道怀有那种心思的打断，而发语人的身份也成了他此时最好奇的一件事。

“你没听清嗯？我说的是——散开吧。”

最后三个字刻意加重了音量，话音未落几个明显是保安装束的人从拐角处似乎是气势汹汹的走出，接下来的事情就看上去容易多了，任何人看到五大三粗的男人总会有一定的弱气，何况是好多个。

由店长“钦点”而被送走的一帮子人直到大门关上还嚷嚷着垃圾话，只不过乐曲不会因为少部分违反规定的人的离场而结束，夜的盛典仍旧在继续。羽生结弦坐在高脚凳上用左手托住腮，盯着站在明显空旷的吧台附近的男人。

当他从没有灯光的暗处走出来的时候，他的五官就变得清晰起来。算是俊美的脸庞，不像是亚洲人也似乎不是纯种的欧洲面孔。棕色刘海梳到了后边，一双咖啡色的桃花眼细长深邃。目测像是情绪波动不大的人，声线比一般人稍微低一点，没有刻意的冷下语气也没有让人觉得疏离至极。

而现在，这个人却露出类似于微妙的表情。该怎么形容呢，大概是戏弄了人的轻笑太过明显了，嘴角上扬的弧度平缓又恰到好处。

“没想到啊，羽生选手也有出现在夜店的时候。”

本想先去道句谢的，却被一句话压了回来。

“也是呢，羽生选手长得太像小孩子了。”

专门在单独对话的时候换成了日语交流，感受到对方一秒变冷的眼光后，男人发出了爽朗的笑声。

“啧，开玩笑的。”

“我是Aldrich•Robinson，久仰你的大名。”

随着话语而来的是伸出的左手，Aldrich的手骨节分明指甲修剪整齐。羽生结弦撇撇嘴身体微微前倾把手搭了上去。

他不是一次听说过这个名字，之前也发觉了微妙的熟悉感。Aldrich•Robinson，知名度极高的体育杂志《H＆K》的主编，母亲是日本人父亲是加拿大人却在美国出生，而他本人似乎也在行业里颇受欢迎。

大量的赞美之词让羽生结弦在第一次看到这人的简介是时候蛮怀疑其中的真实性的，但因为姐姐是其本人的粉丝却又或多或少的接受了那些虚虚实实的夸词。而如果他没记错的话，这次比赛的颁奖嘉宾也有这位的一份，这也难怪他会出现在离比赛选手酒店不远的地方了。

“不过啊，你还真的是毫无防备呢，就算是成年了这种地方你还是少来吧。”

打断思绪的缘由是头顶突然压上的重量，指尖从发丝插入，羽生结弦的头发稍微硬些但依旧很顺滑，刘海服帖的垂下，不属于自己的温度也随着轻柔的弧度而被清晰的感受到。

“请别碰我的头发好吗。”

条件反射似的把碍事的手打掉，作为一个成年人而被一个看上去比自己大不了几岁的人揉头也算得上是难以启齿的羞愧事情了吧。保持着日本人的骨子里的礼仪牵制，他还是皱着眉说出了敬语。

“哦呀，不过呢，我想像是羽生选手这样个性强烈的人，就算是我不出现也不会有什么问题吧。”

“刚刚是想反击吧，你。”

最后一句话是在相隔只有半厘米的时候说出的。不得不说Aldrich的声音低沉而富有磁性，羽生结弦下意识的朝后一移却被人捏住了下巴。对方保持着戏谑似的笑容，露出了好像能轻易看透人心的目光。

 

02

如同小心思被揭穿，你发现你的一切似乎都被他窥视。他轻易的找到你性格中一直被压抑的部分，取下了你可以保持的完美笑容。

昏暗的灯光落在吧台上，吵杂的摇滚乐停下，羽生结弦张了张口，眼中泛着光点。

 

你无法描绘他的深情。

就像你注视了他，却不敢看向他的眼睛。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 希望有评论吧。

二

03

从Aldrich手中接过白色的瓷杯子，他稍微朝靠窗的位置移了移。不算是太炙热的视线，但还是能让他觉得浑身不自在。

被作为酒吧老板的老友用一种微妙的眼光目送着，带着一位年轻而颇有名气的世界冠军离开到底是什么滋味？

我想Aldrich表露出的神情根本不像是在意的那种。

一瞬间的愣神，隔着黑色卫衣单薄的布料好像就能一瞬间抓住脉搏的跳动。Aldrich说完最后一个字直接拉起对面人的手腕，在酒吧昏暗的光线下，重重的金属乐敲击着耳膜。

羽生结弦没有反抗，甚至没说一句话。

连被调戏般的举动都不追究了，十二月初的冷风还是让他昏沉的脑袋更加模糊。然后过段时间后他就坐到了某位主编家的沙发上，简单而不失格调的配色还是给予了一定的视觉冲击。这里安静又空旷，羽生结弦像是从一个黑洞中走出，却一时不知道该做些什么。

 

“好凉。”

“真的吗？”

他抿了一口接过杯子中的牛奶，却被里面的温度实打实的惊了一下。

“你是从冰箱里拿出来的吗？”

“我怕坏掉啊。”

“……你们杂志是真的从来没刊登过人体健康之类的文章吗？”

这句话随着杯底落到桌子上的轻嘭声结束。Aldrich从喉咙里发出啧声，从桌子上重新拿起杯子以同样的角度抿了一口。完全盖过了之前唇瓣留下的痕迹，羽生结弦把后背靠在沙发的垫子上观察着他的表情。

“是很凉。”

Aldrich的右臂勾着沙发背，再抬眼望向他的时候得出结论。只是这句话没有什么实际的价值，羽生结弦稍微挑了挑眉毛没再做过多的纠正。

如果这一天的相遇是命中注定的话，羽生结弦早就开始怀疑自己接下来的路途是否顺利。不是说着大难不死必有后福，那么偶尔遇见了一个难缠恶劣到极致的人，算不算是为未来的人生铺垫点好运气呢。

完全自然而然，羽生结弦开始怀疑对面的人是不是自己之前在杂志上见过的，用媒体的话来说是“人气爆棚”“性格温和”的跨行业偶像。

 

Aldrich的手指放下杯子后在玻璃茶几上敲过第二十四下，不远处挂钟的时间已经显示进入半夜，冰凉的白色液体进入胃里不算是好受，他看着羽生结弦眯了眯眼睛，才起身握着杯子把手倒掉里面的东西重新接了一杯热白开。

“我不知道运动员喝些什么比较有用，我家也只有几天前买过的咖啡。”

羽生结弦闻声抬头，以他的性格本应该来陌生人家里会拘束的许多，可对方接二连三的话语让他没能继续礼貌起来。或者是天然性的放松了警惕，可这不能减少他对他的异样情绪。

羽生结弦把怀里的咖啡色抱枕放到一边，接过水喝了一口嘟囔了一句谢谢。

“没想到啊，你应该更可爱点吧。”

“啊？”

 

『你知道吗结弦，Aldrich的性格真的太棒了。』

他还记得姐姐纱绫和他断断续续说过的杂志采访，无论是从样貌还是采访的语句都挑不出任何毛病的人，他当时还是十分敬佩的。

从圈里的传言，到其他选手被采访过后的强烈好感都成了别人眼中的，优秀体的存在。好吧，他真的难以置信——

 

“来，说一句‘十分谢谢你呀’。”

Aldrich的桃花眼深邃，被发胶固定住的棕色头发稍微有些松散，整个人在灯光的柔化下勾起那种戏谑又带着点真切的笑容。

他有些来不及反应，有种无名之火从心头升起。羽生结弦站起身来，倒也说不上是对胜负的那种面孔，眼睛里带着质疑和小部分的愤懑。

“Aldrich先生。”

Aldrich眨了眨眼睛，在后半句空余出的时间中行动。比对方要高六公分的身高，黑色的发旋清晰可见。

叫了名字的尊称，谁也能想到不可能是表达敬重的前兆。

“我知道你想说什么。”

他垂下头刚好到对方的耳畔，说话的时候呼出的温热气息漫上肌肤。那随之勾起的笑容分明没有过多的歉意。

“但换种说话方式也没什么不好吧，况且……”

Aldrich稍微后退一步，羽生结弦维持着抬头看他的姿势没动，咬紧的牙关出离愤怒，眼尾的弧度留下小部分的阴影，强势又迷人。

“哦？是嘛，我认为没什么可况且的。”

他终于说出了想要说的话。微微偏头，发力用伸出的右手推开面前人的胸膛发出声嗤笑。距离大块的拉开，Aldrich在不由得后退几步后意识到力道的不浅。

这算是在温柔外表下的另一个他吗？

如同被激起兴趣，Aldrich看着他毫无顾忌投来的冰冷目光，从眼底升起的寒意，不屑的蔑视或者警告。

长期站在神坛上的人，会受到凡人无法想象的清冷孤独。他们是不同的，带着独一无二的抱负和求胜的欲望。就算是多少努力也换不来的，骨子里天生刻上的王者气概。

 

让我去好好的观察你吧，看看你这样的个性下面到底是怎样的一颗心脏。

就算是失败也不能阻挡的魅力，就算是暂无音讯低调内敛也无法掩盖的迷人。

Aldrich张开两掌轻拍几下，带有笑意的眼眸对上对方的冷峻。

 

“听我把话说完才是最重要的吧，羽生选手。”

“我想说的是——”

 

后脑被扣住，唇瓣被覆上。如果接吻是一种美学，那么舌尖上的互相交缠就变成了温度的传递。从眼眸被点燃而腾升起小片雾气，他想奋力推开却被扣紧了双臂。力气大的惊人的禁锢，没有呼吸的间隙，他眨了眨眼睛不知道该做何反应，之前没有说完的话却清晰的从耳畔听取。

“我想说的是——无论怎么样，现在需要表达谢意的都是你。”

 

03

 

表演的音乐放了一遍又一遍，他穿着白色的露背v领考斯滕站在冰场旁发呆。周围的观众在扯着嗓子盯着银盘上的人们，他随意的朝着观众席那边一抬头就引发了更高层次的尖叫。

今天稍微有些吵了。

羽生结弦叹了口气，继续投入了练习。

 

聚光灯打在冰面上把周围的景物都染上层别样的色调，四周都是暗下去的灯光，只有他站的地方才亮的可怕。

随着音乐的起舞，冰刃划过的声音遗留的弧线，再到一个屈身的起跳，身形不由得成了最美的艺术品。会活动，会静止，然后被光照亮，被冰倒影。

没有人愿意去打扰他，没有人能够打扰他。

他就像是从你眼中匆匆而过的天鹅，稍不留神就飞到了彼岸，连羽毛都无法成为来过的证明。

Aldrich挂着微笑坐在评委席上看着习惯性朝着裁判流露出情感的羽生结弦，从眼尾开始的感情，最终融在肢体动作里。他盯着他远去，然后在备稿的笔电上敲下几句话。

灯光重新亮起，这里从来不会缺乏掌声。最后一个画面完成了定格，他鞠躬后滑下场。不知道对方有没有看到自己，但年轻有为的主编依然表露出赞许的神情。

昨天晚上的亲吻实在是情不自禁，可他从未后悔自己那是的举动。男孩的味道比想象中的还要甜美，带着奶香的口腔，舌尖小巧。

连用更大的力道被推开而接受到的愤怒眼神都无法阻止的加深兴趣。

 

“Aldrich先生这次是第一次来现场观看花滑比赛吗？”

“是哦，我想要为下一期杂志的主题做准备。”

“那么下次的封面角色很有可能是今天登场的某一位了吗？”

“也可以这么说。”

“那么Aldrich先生对今天所有选手有什么看法呢，或者说，您最看好哪一位选手呢？”

“选手啊…我其实觉得大家都很努力都很棒吧。”

“那你如果要选取一名选手作为您目前的top的话，您喜欢哪种类型的选手呢？”

“不算是类型吧，独一无二的那位。”

“那位？”

 

 

女记者盯着眼前俊朗又突然停顿下来的男人，Aldrich看着面前成堆的摄像头微微一笑，是他最擅长的温和笑容，彬彬有礼又带着自己的个性。

 

“那位？”

“羽生结弦。”

 

04

他还记得几年前冰场倒塌时他的尖叫。

还记得自己过去铭记于心的梦想。

每次训练时一定要达到的高度，坚定着不放弃不服输的想法。

他最爱的运动。

他最想要做好的事情。

 

背上行李终于要回到家乡，从新闻中所知的一切变为了现实，他尝到了母亲的米饭，听到了父亲的话语。大大小小的应援物堆满了整个房间，等到闭上眼睛抱着黄熊维尼打算浅眠的时候，像是从岸上掉到了深海。

羽生纱绫推开他的房门用一种疑惑至极的语调把杂志丢到他的床上，外面电视里播着的综艺节目成了扰人的噪音。他一低头，好像要窒息。

 

『《H＆K》主编高调宣布，论花滑天才我只喜欢羽生结弦』


	3. Chapter 3

三

05

 

“你到底想干什么？”

羽生结弦坐在几天前他才待过的沙发上，明明是白天，厚重的窗帘却没有拉开。他的房子和他的本人一样奇怪。羽生结弦巴眨下眼睛，尽力用一种平和的态度去开口说来到这里的第一句话。

“你是指事，还是人呢？”

Aldrich把手上的茶杯放下，轻笑着望向自己对面的青年，羽生看了他一眼气结，然后深吸一口气尽量不去想那句话背后的含义而朝后移了移身子。

“没想到羽生选手来找我只是为了询问我的想法。我说的很清楚啊，只是‘喜，欢’而已。”

先再开口的还是Aldrich。其实这并不是什么大不了的事情，如果换做之前自己也会把对方当做“A子”类似的事物一笑而过只是——

羽生的脑子里浮现出纱绫欣喜的脸，从小对自己关爱照顾有加的姐姐第一次朝自己表现出请求的意味，“我不太喜欢他”“关系不太好”几个评价被吞回肚里。

羽生结弦扯了扯嘴角，抬起眼睛打量着这位看起来态度很轻浮的天之骄子。

Aldrich是寻常类型的帅哥，日加混血让他的面庞深邃又包含着韵味。他的头发与眼睛都是迷人的棕色，极具东方味道的唇线却没有显得很突兀。一眼看上去就会被吸引的模样，多看几眼也不会降低什么层次。再结合一下本人的才华，就算是做幕后工作，也难怪万千女性对他投以倾心。

但这些明明和身为花滑运动员的羽生结弦没有一点关系好吗？

他们只是不小心认识到的，脑子一抽的称不上是买醉的酒吧相遇让之后的交流变得更有理由起来。羽生结弦从旁边拿了个抱枕抱在怀里，下巴贴着很有质感的布料然后垂下眼去。

“午饭想吃什么？”

羽生抱着抱枕的手指动了动，显然是没有明白对方的意思。

“你要是没有特别要求我就自己选了。最近有道新款菜式，我一直想尝尝看呢。”

Aldrich左手拿着手机在屏幕上划了几下，羽生微微扬了扬下巴，朝上看能清晰的露出眼尾的线条。

“你……会做饭？”

皱着眉头偏着头带着点考察的质疑。

“NO.”

Aldrich瞥眼沙发上有男孩面孔的青年按下了确定键。付款成功的短信提示音在不大的空间里响起，羽生结弦把脸埋到抱枕里。

希望不是牛排吧。

 

06

 

然而这位留着日本血统的半洋鬼子买回来的外卖却是与他外表极其不符的。羽生结弦吞下第一口饭团感觉自己的内心被满足感填满了。Aldrich在餐桌对面撑着下巴看着露出“好吃”表情的日本青年，然后不带任何掩饰的笑出了声。

羽生结弦沉默。  
羽生结弦放下了手中的饭团看了他一眼。

羽生结弦继续拿起饭团享受美味。

 

谁来救救这位被22岁青年萌到的成年男子。Aldrich瞪大眼睛伴随着被吞下一半的wow露出夸张的表情，羽生结弦肯定那是装的，人的惊讶表情只有一瞬而这位万人瞩目的主编大人保持这么久，也实在弄不清楚他从其中得到的乐趣是不是突破了之前积攒的。

 

“那么羽生选手，现在可以和我说你来此的目的了吗？”

Aldrich揉了揉下巴转回了话题。羽生结弦的表情一瞬间变得很微妙，他把最后一口饭团吞下接着喝了口味增汤。Aldrich等了5秒都没见他开口。

“羽生选手？”

“羽生选手？”

“羽生选手？”

 

“Yuzuru Hanyu From Japan！”

“？！”

 

Aldrich转了转眼睛啧啧几声。

“你还真是对比赛在意到不行啊。”

他的右手撑在桌子上，凑到羽生结弦的耳边张了张口。被阴影笼罩了一半的面庞，Aldrich缩短了他们之间的距离，然后看着羽生露出那种欲言又止表情移开视线。

“好好听我说话啊，把视线移回来。”

不算强硬的语气，羽生结弦挑挑眉却还是转移视线看向距离自己五厘米的男人的脸，连有些发棕的睫毛都能看清的距离，羽生盯着他的双眼皮愣神接着被头上的触感弄的一惊。

“如果你是因为我对媒体的坦白而被困扰的话，也太斤斤计较了吧甜心男孩？”

“哈？”

 

如果抛去那些怪到无厘头的对话以及对方恶劣的性格，他们的姿势算得上是暧昧至极了。撑着桌子，凑近，离接吻还差一步的距离，有些泛红的耳尖。

指尖上没有上过发胶的黑发柔软，Aldrich揉了揉接着盯着羽生那一瞬间对称呼扯着眉眼的表情舔了舔唇。

“这个笑话怎么样，喜欢吗？”

“完全没感觉。”

羽生结弦瞪着一双丹凤眼朝后移动着伸手把头上的手打掉，椅子落到木质地板上的声响出奇的大，羽生回头，接着Aldrich一手拽着他的手腕一手绕过他的肩膀拎起了椅子的靠背。

惊人的臂力，恶劣的性格，轻浮的风格，长得真的不错但不能减少偏见的脸。

“哎呀呀你这个表情还真够可爱的。”

“——纱绫让我朝你要一张签名照片！！！”

 

像是憋不住那样的。羽生结弦之前的好脾气好性格在这里完全得不到舒展，也许是对方太过“热情”，他忍了很久的想了很久开口方式的请求被爆发式的狂躁说出。

效果怎么样呢。

咳。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

是外国人的笑点都这么奇怪还是单单Aldrich大总编的笑点与常人不同？羽生结弦抱着臂身子靠在对方刚刚扶起的椅子上，凝视。

Aldrich笑够了停下来捂着肚子回望着青年。

“就这样？”

“嗯……”

 

“我还以为是什么惊天大事情。”

Aldrich把衬衣的袖子朝上撮了撮，接着伸了个懒腰半闭着左眼伸出右手的食指摆了摆。

“完全没有问题，我这就去给你写。”

 

十几秒后的坐在沙发上的羽生结弦还在为刚才的一幕表现出难以置信的态度。在询问了自己纱绫二字的正确写法后，羽生结弦朝屈着身子写字的Aldrich身边凑了凑。

 

“你的字——真丑啊。”

他忍了忍还是说了出来。Aldrich回头看了他一眼，然后流畅而自如的写下了自己的英文签名。羽生结弦撇撇嘴退了回去。

“签名。”

Aldrich忍俊不禁的挥挥手上的纸片递给他。羽生结弦抬头瞥了他一眼然后接过把半张脸塞到了抱枕里。

“我的汉字好久不用了，所以比英文丑的多。”

“你为什么不早点说。”

来自抱枕底下的声音闷闷的。Aldrich凑过去抽出抱枕丢到一旁，羽生则飞速的用双手捂住了脸朝沙发靠背上靠去。

 

他的耳尖比刚才更红了一点，Aldrich看着这位似乎是在害羞的东方男孩勾起一种微妙的笑容。

他掰开羽生的一只手，然后看见了克制住笑声不再发出的半张脸。羽生结弦的眼睛笑起来弯弯的，弧线明显。两颊因为笑意而撮起小小的一簇嫩肉，整齐的牙齿随着呼吸露出一排。羽生先是垂着眼笑着，接着把视线上移对上Aldrich的眼睛。

在那一瞬间Aldrich明显看见他收咧了笑容而更偏向美的一面。

羽生结弦抿了抿嘴，眼尾上挑眼睛明亮，未完全平复的弧线朝平稳方面发展，偏着脖子抬眼瞥着那位主编。

这下轮到Aldrich愣神了。

羽生结弦从没有在两个人独处的时候变得如此的，放荡自由。或者说把本性的一面展现出来。无论是哈哈大笑也好，吐槽丑也好，都是言从心生。

就好像他们之间的距离被瞬间拉近了，没有隔着什么东西，看上去也不算是亲密但就是感觉好了很多。

他发现对方人设中除了恶劣而更不为人知的一面。

“你在笑什么。”

Aldrich骚骚后颈皱着眉问道。初次见面的时候他没有怯场已经够让他惊讶了，怒气冲冲也好，大笑也好，羽生的表情变化丰富不是那种西方人的刻意放大，而是微妙的小表情，却戳到了不为人知的一点。

“纱绫肯定以为你是盗版的哈哈哈哈哈哈哈，说什么Aldrich绝对是全能啊字一定好看啊汉字一定最好看的，家里一定签名照很少所以你一定要给我要回来一张！！！这种紧张兮兮的语气弄得我还以为是什么啊，原来你有在家里屯照片的习惯啊哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

“对哦，就像你一样。”

 

Aldrich凉飕飕的接了一句，羽生张了张口伸出手掌揉了揉自己的眼睛偏头看向站在不远处的人。

“什么。”

“噗桑。”

“我家的噗桑才不是完全都一样好吗，他们各有各的区别——！！！”

“但你只喜欢一个不是吗？”

 

Aldrich露出了今天的第一抹正常的笑意，他勾起嘴角好像是收敛了之前的那种轻浮的气质。他单手插兜，手肘撑着沙发的靠背顶。

 

“我最特别的那一个。”

他说。

 

“只想留给最特别的人。”

 

07

 

“你的速度还真是快啊结弦，谢谢啦。”

“知道有多不容易就好好珍惜吧。”

羽生结弦用右肩夹着电话撕开一袋挂面丢进锅里，立刻泛起的白眼和咕噜咕噜的声响让他食欲大开。

“你和Aldrich认识真意外，这份特别的礼物我收下了——啊啊啊知道了来了！！！我朋友叫我了，byebye咯结弦，有机会回来赏樱花啊。”

 

纱绫的声音消失接着想起了忙音，火急火燎的作风真是一点也不像由美。

羽生结弦腹诽着草草的评价了下母亲和姐姐的区别，朝下瞥了一眼暗叫不好。

 

“wow，Yuzu，你今天好像不在状态。”

“是嘛哈哈哈也许是太累了吧。”

半眯着眼睛搪塞过去，上冰的感觉比之前几次好了很多，节目的构成也变得熟悉起来，在挑战新的跳跃的同时磕磕绊绊而产生的伤还是让他倒吸了一口凉气。

刚刚买好的游戏盘已经顺利通关了，他在几个小时前盘腿坐下哼哼着调子想着接下来的时间怎么办的时候，一个来自教练的短信顺利的把他叫到了训练场。

“所以说，Brian你说的那个人到底是谁啊？”

 

羽生结弦撑着腰在冰场上绕了一圈后终于开口，Brian举起手刚想叫这位得意门生别着急时，入口处出现的身影让他发出了一声惊叹。

“我的天Aldrich，好久不见。这是Yuzu，我的学生，没想到你们居然认识。”

 

OH MY GOD.

 

羽生结弦翻了个白眼半眯着眼睛，内心用低沉至极的旁白音发表了自己的看法。

“好久不见Brian，能和Yuzu聊得愉快也是我所惊讶的。”

Aldrich换了一件浅蓝色的休闲西装搭着黑色的圆领T衫，白色的修身西裤衬出他好看的腿部线条。棕发的，抹着发胶梳着大背头的英俊男人在场内引起了很多年轻选手的关注，有些人认出了他，并把视线移到了羽生身上。

羽生结弦站在冰场的前端表情不明，表现欲十足的男人在得体的和Brian谈笑风生的同时一直把自己的目光投给羽生。

太别扭了这种姿势。

羽生结弦戴着仙台黑金手套的右手轻轻的掐了掐同样被布料包裹的左指。

 

“那么Yuzu就交给你了，希望你们玩的开心点，看，他现在的神经真的崩的太厉害了。”

Brian说完最后一句话就拍着羽生的肩膀把他推向另外一位，羽生结弦没穿冰鞋套踩上垫子的时候一个踉跄。

“看来羽生选手的状态真的不怎么好啊。”

Aldrich朝他眨眨右眼，拽着他的胳膊帮他稳住身子，凑在他耳边说道。

 

被硬凑出来的关系该怎么冷却？

羽生结弦不明白，他真的不明白。

他盯着包间里一边对服务员小姐放电一边为自己介绍菜单的Aldrich不说话，周围的一切好像被按了静音，漏进来的风声抵着他的耳畔，然后他闭了闭眼。

 

我还是不太喜欢，和你待在一起。

**Author's Note:**

> 。


End file.
